Let me be Your Light Again
by Keiko Kanani
Summary: Thanks to Kuroko, Aomine finally loves basketball again. He also remembers he still likes Kuroko, a lot. Although Kuroko seems to be preoccupied by someone else, Aomine was never one to give up so easily. Warning: Yaoi. AominexKuroko. KagamixKuroko. Rating may change in future chapters.
**Let me be Your Light Again**

 **By: Keiko Kanani**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **WARNING: Yaoi. AominexKuroko and KagamixKuroko. So if you don't like don't bother reading or reviewing! This takes place after the end of Kuroko no Basuke, but before the Extra Game spinoff. Sorry for any OOC-ness, it's been awhile since I've read the manga.**

 **Chapter 1: You're Supposed to be Mine**

White puffs of hot breath floated into the air as he sighed and peered up at the sky from under the bridge. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Aomine didn't know what he was thinking, waiting here at the bridge where he had first lost all hope in basketball. He felt different now though. He renewed his love in basketball because of…

"Why'd you call me out here, Aomine-kun?"

 _Him._

"Tetsu…" Aomine turned to face the slim figure that faced him wrapped up in a sweater. His pale face tinted pink from the biting cold. Kuroko stepped forward and joined Aomine under the bridge, leaning against the wall supporting the bridge. Silence pervaded as the pair stared at the other. It was just the two of them alone. Under the shadow of the bridge and so late in the night, no one could see them. No one would see them.

Aomine took a step towards Kuroko, then another and another until he was one step away from him.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine reached for Kuroko's face, but stopped at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing?" Kuroko's porcelain face hardened in expression.

Aomine's eyes narrowed. "Tetsu, you know what I'm doing," he replied his hand still frozen mere inches away from Kuroko's face.

"I didn't come here for that," he answered evenly as he finally pushed Aomine's hand away.

"Then why did you come here?"

Kuroko dropped his gaze to the floor. _Why am I here for anyways? I'm here because… I'm only here because…_ "Because you asked me to," murmured Kuroko as his sapphire eyes met Aomine's. The taller teens heart skipped a beat at that response.

"Then you still…"

Kuroko turned around, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why not?!"

"Because YOU made it very clear how you felt back then. Because YOU decided that nothing was worth anything to you anymore. Not even me," he finished quietly. He began to walk away, but Aomine caught him on the shoulder.

"I don't feel that way anymore. We both know that." Aomine turned Kuroko around and stepped closer as he tightened his grip on both of his shoulders.

"Aomine-kun…"

"Tetsu," Aomine murmured as he got closer to Kuroko. His hot breath brushed Kuroko's neck as he leaned to inhale Kuroko's scent. He moved to go for a kiss, but Kuroko turned his face to the side.

Aomine hissed, "Tetsu…"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"It's Kagami, isn't it?"

Kuroko said nothing, but the silence spoke for him. "That's not fair, Tetsu. I've known you longer. I don't like people taking what's rightfully mine."

"Aomine-kun!"

"It's only true."

"But you abandoned me. Kagami didn't."

Aomine growled, "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did," Kuroko muttered as he pushed Aomine back.

"You and him aren't together, are you?"

"No, but —" Aomine didn't let him finish as he dipped in and captured the pale boy's lips. Kuroko attempted to push the taller boy away, but Aomine pinned his wrists against the wall. Aomine tried to slip his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, but the blunette vehemently resisted.

"Tetsu," Aomine growled at being denied.

"Aomine. Stop! We aren't —" Kuroko stopped abruptly as hot breaths tickled his throat. Aomine pressed a kiss onto Kuroko's neck before nibbling at it. Unintentionally, Kuroko let out a soft moan as he slumped against the wall. _Damn it,_ he thought as he heard Aomine snicker.

"I know everything about you Tetsu," he whispered before continuing to suck on Kuroko's throat. Kuroko suppressed his moans with great difficulty. Aomine was right, he knew him so well. He knew just what to do to make him putty in his hands. Suddenly, Kuroko's eyes widened. "Ow!" Kuroko twisted out of Aomine's grasps. He pressed his hand against the sting on his neck. "Did you just give me a hickey?"

Aomine smirked as he sauntered towards Kuroko, "I'm just clearly branding what's mine." Aomine's hands reached for Kuroko, but he slapped them away.

"I'm not your property, I'm not some cattle you can brand, and I'm not yours!" Kuroko hissed as spun on his heel and stormed off. _Damn it. Why did I even bother coming?_

It's because it was Aomine-kun. Even though Kuroko tried to deny it, he still had feelings for Aomine-kun.

"I shouldn't have come," Kuroko murmured as he walked briskly back home.

Aomine huffed in exasperation. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He shook his head as he gazed at Kuroko's retreating back. He wanted to go after him, but he knew he'd only make things worse.

...

 **Hey~! Yes, I'm starting a new story after my almost 4 year long hiatus. No, I haven't updated any of my other ones. すみません。This one has been sitting in my computer for awhile though, so I thought, why not publish it?! Who knows what'll happen? I have a vague outline for this plot, but I'm still not sure who Kuroko will end up with at the end of this one. So we'll see (or you could let me know your preference). Hopefully I'll update soon~!**

 **Love,**

 **Kika**

 **PS. I would love some reviews and suggestions. Also, if anyone has like a master list of what all the KnB characters call each other (i.e. Aomine calls Kuroko "Tetsu" and Kuroko calls Aomine "Aomine-kun") that'd be great. They have so many name variations that I can't keep up. - Thanks again for reading~!**


End file.
